cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Steel Talons
Was Steel Talons still in service by the Third Tiberium War or was it disbanded? They probably were around, but were most likely severely limited in strength, especially in the beginning of the campaign where even more GDI money was going to be diverted from military to ecological applications. I've got a theory that's entirely my own that states that the entirety of the Talons were eventually relegated to an area 51-esque base where they still tested technology for GDI but were mostly overlooked and forgotten by the higher brass, eventually diverting more and more of their funding away to other pet projects. (kinda sad, huh?) actaeon 18:03, 19 June 2008 (UTC) The way I think of it, the Steel Talons were the military branch of GDI between Firestorm and a few years before TW3. The rest of GDI was diverted to ecology leaving essentialy the Steel Talons to fend off any attacks. During that time, the Steel Talons experimented with lots of technology, some of which would become standard GDI equipment later on. Railguns were made into a more mass-produceable type at the expense of overall firepower and other unique features. (Thats why Railgun mammoths don't pwn infantry and why TW3 railguns don't go through multiple units unlike the TW2 kind.) The Repair APC chassis was later used for the Guardian APC while pitbulls, rigs, slingshots and many of the now common GDI units were first tested by the Steel Talons. Other units such as the Titan and Wolverine showed their biggest weaknessnes, mainteinece costs were out of this world and the walking mechanisisms were way too complex to "truely" be mass-produceable, unlike the Predator and Guardian APC which took over the MBT and Anti-Inf roles respectively. As time progressed, funds were slowly diverted from the Steel Talons to ecology. :(Ever wonder how GDI managed to finish the New Eden project? Probably had to axe MANY projects and stuff in order to fund it.) The Steel Talons faded into irrelevance as many of the new research projects were conducted in specialized facilities (FutureTech to name one) and by the "fact" that Nod was essentialy "dead", as how GDI and the blue zones saw it, made the need for cutting-edge military hardware pointless or unneeded. As such, GDI eventually officialy disbanded the Steel Talons, before TW3 (They were gone by the time of of the Johannesburg infiltration and destruction of the GDI tresurary), for these reasons (plus to divert more funds to other projects). :(We all know that nod "never" dies) That is how the Steel Talons came to a close and yet their legacy lives on. That is how I see the Steel Talons place in history. - User:RepublicOfClones June 19, 2008 Well, there were some ST walkers at the Tacitus lab, long after TW3 was over. I think that they were downsized to only a few thousand troops by the time of the Third War, and were relegated to guard duty at installations such as the lab. But, I'm guessing that the Nod capture of the Tacitus will be a wakeup call to GDI that once again, Nod is far from dead and they will give some extra funds and soldiers to the Talons so that they can fight effectively in the event of another Nod attack. The Talons would probably blame it on inadequate funding and too few troops anyway. 06:42, 26 June 2008 (UTC) In the Kane's challenge mode of the X-box version of Kane's Wrath, Kane claims that the ST were "from the past" and mentions that they almost succeeded at wiping out Nod "In their prime". I haven't finished the missions for the ST, but it looks like they were defunct prior to the third tiberium war.Raptor22 18:31, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I agree, the Talons' prominence was pretty gone durring Tib War Three (though the lack of both ZOCOM and the Talons appearing in the GDI campaign means we can't completely rule out they were inactive), but I think it's safe to say that they kept being stubborn mules about their tech, and were just downsized to the background until GDI got the wake-up call of Nod hitting them. Part of their founding was General Mitchell, who cited that the large amount of discontent in Yellow Zones would breed into Nod armies. He was right in the end. I personally like thinking that in Tib War Three they were kicking ass in some unmentioned battles, and of course loosing some too. Same with ZOCOM (except their defeats are cannon.) Remember, the Nod perspective of most of Kane's Wrath means that we cannot see the true power of the Talons or ZOCOM, as, because we're players, they have to loose. In the end, I beleive they were around in Tib War Three, but just weren't prominent enough to be mentioned, and afterwards GDI kind of wakes up and starts giving them some more backing, thus they wouldn't be able to 'Wipe Nod out' as they aren't 'In their Prime' anymore. There's also the fact that EA may of created the Talons just to cover their asses with having TW3 GDI tech in 2034 (first few KW missions), and to bring classic GDI tech into the game, without overdoing it. I do note the Talons are sort of, after the first few encounters, are sort of, 'meh, the occasional walker'. Luke Danger 23:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Upgrades I removed the previously added Hardpoints upgrade, because it is used by the default GDI faction as well. As a result, it is not a sub-faction specific upgrade, which appears to be the intent of the list. Correct me, if I'm wrong. -- Techpriest88 01:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC)